What If?, a KHR possibility game
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: What if...? Tsuna got molested by Mukuro during their fight? Gokudera decides to sleep with his boss? In this game the outcome of KHR episodes will be changed, so it will lead to YAOI ! Tsuna-centric, Mature Content
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone!**

**I know, I should be updating my story, but at the moment I'm just lacking the inspiration, and I hate delivering bad work…**

**So I just caught one of the plot bunnies that ran through my head, and started this:**

**The "What if…?"-series, a KHR possibility game.**

**The main idea of this would be changing the plot of a KHR episode at a certain point, so the outcome will be yaoi~!**

**I got the idea while watching the anime…in some episodes I just thought: "Geez, that would be down-right **_**perfect**_** for yaoi…!"**

**So I will be taking episodes of the anime…if you've got suggestions for episodes, just post them~!**

**I've you still cannot imagine what I mean, you will see with the first chapter of this series~!**

**This will be like a kinda drabble collection, so the chapters are not quite related…**

**Oh, there's still one thing you should know:**

**This series will **_**only**_** contain Tsuna-related couples…**

**So 8059, 10058, BF and XS fans: I'm sorry! ^^'**

**But if there will be many people who request one of these couples, I'll see what I can do…**

**For the time being, you should be satisfied with one of those couples:**

**5927, 8027, 3327, 6927, 1827, R27, D27, 7227, 4827, 5827, G27, X27, AdultL27, **

**some TYL…27, 10027, … **

**I won't use ALL of those couples, they're just possibilities…just tell me who's your favorite~!^^**

**If you've got a request, then tell me…anyways, reviews such as constructive criticism are highly appreciated, but just you know:**

**I will ignore flames, so just don't flame, noone gets anything back from that…**

**And so:**

**Onto the game~!^^**

**Who's got a suggestion?**


	2. KHR Episode 2

**Hey guys~!**

**This is my first chapter, but first comes a guide how to read "What if..?" episodes…**

**This simple example will show:**

**I'll write the episode used above every story, so you can check it out.**

**Material used: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 2**

"**What if…" episodes follow (more or less) the story of the KHR episode to a certain point…**

**from that point (x) I will change the story, so the episode'll contain yaoi (or just shonen-ai, depends on the ep)**

**if you want you can watch the episode till that point (x), before you continue the reading…**

**trust me, it's fun~!**

**Chapter 1 is just an example…**

**I will post the episodes in the right order (of course skipping some), until I get some requests (episode, couple, moment/situation)…**

**If you want me to do an yaoi outcome for….lets say ep 26 with 6927, then write:**

KHR ep 26

6927

HyperTsuna VS Mukuro, muko holds him from behind and twists his arm

**I'll watch that episode and search for the described moment**

**I wont start everytime at the beginning of the ep, sometimes I'll begin somewhere within, but if you watch the episode you'll find the moment quickly, I'm sure of it…**

**Now let's give it a shot~!**

„HIIIIEEEEE!"

Tsuna screamed in fear as he ran for his life; he felt the heat of the explosions hitting his back, burning up behind him. He tried picking up his pace, but it was no use. He was Dame-Tsuna after all. He tried the best he could, but it just wasn't enough, he was not strong enough, not smart enough, not fast enough. And now he's going to get killed by a scary bomb-throwing weirdo, he had just met. His body started to hurt from the exertion, but he kept running. He had no choice.

"Someone save meeee!"

He started panting, but if he didn't want to get wiped out, he had to keep running. Suddenly he found the dynamite guy standing right in front of him. He stopped abruptly. The eyes of the silverette were glaring piercing daggers into him, the cold hatred in them made tsuna shiver in fear.

"Next is the fatal blow."

The mafia guy lighted his dynamites.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. That was it. He was done for.

"Yo, tsuna~!"

he suddenly heard a cheerful voice behind him. Yamamoto. This was bad.

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"What are you doing over there?", the baseball fan asked curiously.

"This is the end of the 10th." Gokudera declared calmly, before throwing his dynamites.

For a short moment tsunas body was like paralysed with shock; but then he came back to his senses. He wasn't the only one who was gonna get hit by the bombs. Yamamoto was still here. And he was in danger. Tsuna panicked.

"I have to extinguish them!", he screamed. Quickly he started extinguishing the dynamites with his fingers, but he just burned his hands. This wont work.

In the meanwhile Yamamoto had picked up one of the dynamites and scrutinized it curiously.

"What game is that?", he asked confused.

_Why is he still here? Why doesn't he run away? He's gonna get hit! I have to do something!_

He wouldn't let someone get hurt because of him. In that moment he would have given everything, for just being able to help yamamoto. For being able to save him. For just once not being Dame-Tsuna.

Something hit his body. Hot, burning, setting his body on fire, but he couldn't move. This strange sensation, he felt it before. It flooded through his body as he died.

_Extinguish them with your dying will._

His dying will. At this moment, he felt regret. If he just would have been able to extinguish the dynamites. That regret drowned his mind, as he slowly fell to the ground.

And then it happened. All the regrets, all the hidden emotions inside of him, the very core of his soul. Everything flooded outside. And inflamed on his forehead, his dying will flame.

Deathperation.

And other things came together with his life in the form of his dying will:

Rage, burning rage. And power. The power to save yamamoto. The power to overcome himself.

The power that was emitted by his body so intense now, made the clothes rip off his body.

The rage drove him fast extinguishing every little flame in his sight; he was like a furious hurricane, and orange burning blur.

Gokudera Hayato threw more and more dynamites, but he handled everything the silverette threw at them. May it be two times the bombs, three times the bombs, it didn't matter.

But the teenage mafia member couldn't hold all of the dynamites, and one of them slipped out of his arms, fell down to the floor and directly underneath the male. The others followed quickly, trapping the teenager in a circle of his own bombs. **(x)** About to get killed by his own weapons. Gokudera closed his eyes. So this was the end. He never thought he would die such a ironic death. It almost made him smile.

He waited for the burning inferno of his own ticket to hell to come, but it didn't. Instead an angel descended to him. A boxer wearing, teenaged angel, with creamy white porcelain skin, soft chestnut brown hair, lit by a sunset coloured dancing flame on his forehead. But those eyes captured the bomb loving mafia member; those huge, warm caramel orbs shined with kindness and resolution. They didn't show any hesitation. This angel is putting his life on the line to rescue his very own enemy. The guy who was about to kill him a moment ago. That angel didn't falter a second. There were no doubts in those pools of love and kindness, no hate. Gokudera could see through those eyes, directly into the come to be mafia boss' heart. And he could see himself in there. He, who never had a place to belong to, never had a place to feel welcome, never had anything. Anything beside his hate and fury. Those emotions led him through his life, ruled him, kept him alive. He had never realized what he had been missing, not until now, that he suddenly was receiving it all. Acceptation. Kindness. Friendship. Love. A place to belong to. A person to care for him.

All that, and even more was the 10th. He wouldn't let that amazing person go, never leave his side. He wanted to return what the small brunette had given him, and he knew that he would never be able to repay what the other male had given him in that short moment.

He had given him everything. He had given him a new live.

And Gokudera knew where he wanted to spend all of his new life. At the 10th's side.

xxx

With a soft sound, like a summer breeze, the flame extinguished, and with it the power, the rage. All that was left now was a small brunette teenager, exhausted, confused…angelic.

It was him. He was all, no, more than gokudera could've ever imagined to find.

"I'm going to give you my life. I will follow you wherever you go. Please let me stay by your side."

xxx

"Actually, I had never the desire to become the 10th. I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

His eyes were cast down, his voice calm, yet so full of emotions, of questions.

"Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna spoke in a comforting tone.

Suddenly the silverettes head shot up, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected."

His gaze became faithful and serious, when he spoke the following line.

"As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

xxx

Tsuna was dumbfounded. What had happened? That strange mafia guy who had just a few moments ago urged to kill him, wanted now to dedicate his life to him?

Tsuna was confused, irritated, but he could see it clearly: the expression in the silverettes eyes. They spoke of pain, of loneliness, of retrieved hope. How could he ever kill that frail plant of hope that was just slowly growing in the strangers heart. He didn't want to. In that moment he felt the sudden urge take the other teenager in his arms, hold him tight.

Tsuna slightly blushed at the thought, but he was relieved.

Looks like he made another friend.

xxx

"You've passed for today."

The small hitman said smirking.

_Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about me._

Tsuna smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly a muscular arm was slung around his neck and he was pulled to the strong shoulder of the baseball loving yamamoto.

"Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" he said laughing.

Somehow, his laughter sounded like bells in the summer wind.

"Let me into the group too!"

Tsuna turned confused his head around, just to find yamamtotos face just inches away from his own. A pink blush crept up his face as he stared into the other teens amber-brown orbs.

"Hey, you…!" a dark voice appeared right from behind. He turned his head to find his new 'right-hand man' to look quite pissed by something.

"Don't get so friendly with the 10th!"

Yamamoto lifted a eyebrow.

"And why not? He's my friend too after all." Yamamoto stated calmly.

Gokudera was getting even more pissed.

"Just stop touching the 10th so casually, you baseball freak!"

A smirk formed on the baseball freak's lips.

"So you don't like it if I do this…"

He pulled Tsuna closer.

Gokudera growled. The smirk on Yamamoto's face grew wider.

"Or that…" He let his hand wander down the brunettes side until it came to rest on the teens waist. Gokudera clenched his teeth and his gaze was no utterly murderous.

"and this… " his second hand sneaked around tsunas waist too and began caressing his stomach. Tsuna was getting more and more flustered now.

"Yamamoto, uuhm…"

"Or how about…that?"

He brought his lips close to tsuna's face, slowly, very slowly, his eyes laying on tsunas big caramel ones. His face moved closer, and closer, until…he pecked him on the cheek.

"That's it! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BASEBALL-FREAK!"

Gokudera bounced forward and started fighting with Yamamoto as if he wanted to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Well, tsuna, you now have 2 subordinates. Be glad. You're on the best way to become the next vongola boss."

"HOW COULD SOMEONE BE GLAD ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Owari~

**Wow…that was really exhausting… I dint think it's that tough to write a "What if..?" episode, but it's really fun too…took me longer than I'd expected though…**

**It was quite a small amount of yaoi in it too...but I wanted to try it out once…don't worry, it'll get better^^**

**Just you know: if tsuna happens in one episode to sleep with one other character, it#s just for that one episode, and will not take effect on the other episodes…so it could be that he is loosing his virginity more than once~! x33**

**Well, nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it, and have now many ideas for further funny, yaoi packed "What if..?" stories~!**

**Jaa ne!**


	3. KHR Episode 26

**Since so many of you replied with my own example, I decided to do it next, cause I had so been waiting to do this one~! xD**

**So here you go:**

**What If...?**

**...Mukuro molested Tsuna during their fight?**

**KHR ep 26**

"I choose death over being captured by the mafia.", Mukuro said, his voice dripping with contempt.

Tsuna's eyes widened with shock. He turned away from the illusionist.

"I...can't do that."

Suddenly two ice cold hands grabbed him from behind.

"That softness is, what's going to kill you!", mukuro said smirking, twisting Tsuna's arm painfully behind his back.

Tsuna's head shot around. "Mukuro, you-!"

He cried out in pain as the illusionist twisted his arm farther.

Tsuna tried to escape, but the more he struggled, the stronger got Mukuro's grip on him. The bluenette pressed himself to the vongola's back, bringing his lips oh so close to the smaller males ear, whispering softly into it.

"Why do you think, I sent so many assassins after you? To take over your body after you've drawn out all of your power."

He chuckled darkly and took secretly a sniff of the brunette's soft locks. They smelled sweet, just as he had imagined it. This small boy's was the temptation in person...

"But since it don't seems like I could take over your body the same way I did with the others, I'm gonna use a different method to _make you mine_~"

He bit into the vongola's earshell. Tsuna gasped in surprise.

"What th-?" before he could utter another word, a thick and pitch black darkness surrounded him. Slowly everything around them was vanishing.

Tsuna felt like he was falling, but he could not see the ground. So he fell all the harder when he hit the floor again. He was in the same room again, nothing had changed...

Except for one fact: he was alone. Reborn, Gokudera, Bianchi, they were all gone.

Suddenly, a sinister laugh echoed through the spacious room, and sent chills down his spine.

"Kufufufufufufufu~"

The brunette looked around, but there was noone to be found, nowhere. All of a sudden he felt something hard painfully hit his back, which sent him flying through the whole room. He hit a wall and collapsed onto the floor. His Deathperation flame extinguished.

Slowly, he stood up. His gaze wandered in every corner, but he couldn't tell where Mukuro was hiding. It also seemed that his hyper intuition wasn't working.

"It's no use, Vongola Decimo. You're trapped in my illusion. This is my territory. I make the rules here~"

Two arms snaked around the brunette's waist and held him tightly, so he couldn't escape. Someone's hot breath hit his neck. He gasped.

"Mukuro-! Let me go...!" Since he was no longer in his Hyper Dying Will mode, his voice was less deep and threatening; his words sounded less like a command, than more like a plea.

He struggled against the stronger male's firm grip, but his powers were gone long ago.

A long and cold finger trailed down his throat to his collarbone. Tsuna shuddered.

"I like you way more when you're like this...So fragile and helpless~"

The blunette placed a light kiss onto the vongola's neck.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

_What the hell is exactly happening here? Didn't he say he wanted to take over my body?_

Mukuro smirked.

"That's precisely how it is. There are more than ways than one to take over someone's body..."

"Y-you can read my thoughts...?"

The illusionist chuckled darkly.

"Have you already forgotten? This is my illusion. You're completely in my mercy right now."

He pushed the brunette on the floor. Tsuna cried out in pain. Slowly he turned around. Suddenly his wrist were pinned above his head and the stronger male straddled his waist.

"I'm gonna make you mine~", Mukuro whispered huskily, his face mere inches apart from Tsuna's.

He put his index finger into the neckline of the brunette's shirt and ripped it open, exposing the teen's creamy white skin.

The illusionist's burning gaze wandered over the vongola's delicate body, devouring him with his eyes. Blood shot into the teens face, he blushed fiercely. Without thinking about it, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and begged: "P-Please stop watching...!", while flushing even redder.

Mukuro chuckled. "Such a bashful reaction..."

He licked over his lips, like a wolf, about to devour it's prey. He let go of the teens wrists, but it did not matter; in his current state, the vongola decimo wouldn't be able to overpower him. He couldn't even shove the illusionist away, no matter how hard he tried.

Tsuna kept struggling, grabbing the topping male's shirt, trying to push him away. Mukuro just smirked at that.

"If you keep that up, Vongola, I won't be able to control myself any longer…You're really turning me on~"

Tsuna had no clue what the illusionist was talking about, but he had a bad feeling about this. Panicking, he struggled harder against the blunette's iron grip, but he stood no chance; he was now gasping from the exertion.

But something other made him yelp in surprise, something _hard,_ that was rubbing against his crotch.

Shocked and crimson red he looked at Mukuro, who just gave him a lust-filled grin and blew him a kiss.

"Now that's what you get from struggling; now you've gotta deal with that~

Kufufufufufufu~…"

Tsuna's thoughts raced in his head; there's gotta be a way to get out of this…

Suddenly, the brunette rocked his hips upwards, grinding against the taller male's erection.

Mukuro, totally taken by surprise, groaned deeply in pleasure; his grip loosening for a second. That was Tsuna's chance; he had to use it. Quickly, he pushed the illusionist away; he turned around and stumbled to his feet, and then…he ran.

He ran for all was worth, trying to leave the other male as far behind him as he could. All in all, it was a good plan; it only had a few weak points. First: this was Mukuro's illusion. No matter how far he fled, he couldn't just escape it. Second: even if he caught him by surprise, the illusionist was in a way better shape than him. It wouldn't take him long to catch up. But all those facts didn't matter, because Tsuna never got that far. Because there was one fact that was more undeniable than all the others:

There was a reason why the brunette was being called 'Dame'-Tsuna…

He just managed to run a few meters before tripping over his own legs and falling flat onto the ground.

In a matter of seconds, the bluenette was again hovering above the teen, but this time, he wore an even more malicious grin, that promised danger.

"Wow~…I didn't know you can be so cheeky. But I like that~…"

He whispered the last words with a husky voice, while bringing his face close to Tsuna's ear. The illusionist pressed his body close that the brunette's back.

Suddenly, the teen felt a hot and wet tongue run up his neck. Tsuna gasped. Mukuro started sucking on the sensitive flesh, biting onto it.

Tsuna didn't understand what was going on, but it scared him how the older male's actions made him feel. A strange sensation was spreading in his insides, and he was getting so hot. His face flushed even more and his breathing went ragged. He was turned around by the illusionist so he was lying now on his back, but Tsuna didn't even notice. The last pieces of his ripped shirt were removed and cold fingers caressed his chest and abdomen; making the strange sensation even worse. A sudden pinch of one of his nipples made him moan loudly and arch his back. Shocked about the noise he had just made, he bit his lip to prevent himself from letting any more noises escape his mouth.

Mukuro smirked and made a sound which sounded like deep purr; he was obviously pleased with the effect his actions had on the young vongola.

He trailed with his nose over the teens abdomen, up from his navel to his creamy white chest with rosy nipples. Every breath of the illusionist made the brunette shiver in excitement. A half suppressed moan escaped the vongola's lips; Mukuro let out a deep groan at that.

"You sound so lewd, vongola~ It makes it quite hard for me to control myself…."

Passionately, he bit into the teens shoulder, making the brunette cry out in pleasure. Tsuna panted, his cheeks flushed deep red and his eyes hazy and half-lidded. He felt so hot…

He didn't know what to do; he couldn't even think clearly, everything in his mind was clouded. His skin was suddenly so sensitive, even the lightest touch made him gasp and shudder in excitement.

The bluenette sucked on his pulse, nibbled on his jaw bone, and was suddenly hovering only inches apart from the teens lips.

Tsuna opened his eyes completely and glanced up to the male on top of him. He wasn't going to…or was he? Tsuna didn't quite know if he was still scared or not…because before he could really think about it, a pair of hot lips pressed onto his; and that was when his mind went blank.

He couldn't think of anything, couldn't sense anything beside those intoxicating lips which sent waves of pleasure through his mind.

Mukuro kissed the vongola decimo passionately. Those soft, plump, rosy lips had tempted him ever since he first saw the brunette; and strangely, since he knew that this frail, delicate and beautiful boy was going to be the next vongola's boss, the urge to capture his lips had only risen. He wanted to make that boy his, put his mark on him. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

He formed the brunette's lips after his will, sucking and nibbling on his lower lip, letting his tongue glide over it savouring the boy's taste; he tasted of honey and caramel. And of strawberries. Somehow the bluenette had known that the vongola decimo would taste of strawberries. He wanted to taste more of it, it was just so addictive. He parted the brunette's lips and slipped his tongue inside, exploring the teens wet cavern.

Tsuna yelped in surprise when he felt the older male's muscle enter his mouth. Mukuro engaged his tongue in a passionate dance, encircling it, massaging it, sucking unto it. The brunette moaned at the stimulation, arching his back and bringing himself closer to the illusionists hot body.

He was getting so dizzy…

When mukuro noticed the teens lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss, their tongues parting the last, connected through a string of salvia.

Tsuna was just recovering from the new sensation, panting heavily, when suddenly, a realization hit him.

_Oh…my…god..M-Mukuro..just stole…my f..first kiss!_

"Oya? That was your first kiss, Vongola jyuudaime? How interesting~", the illusionist chuckled. Somehow he seemed to be very pleased with that information.

Tsuna blushed fiercely, as he had forgotten that Mukuro could hear his thoughts.

The illusionist's grin widened, baring fang-like teeth.

"This game is surely getting interesting…"

Tsuna touched his tingling lips with trembling fingers, he still wasn't able to think clearly. Was this all really happening, or was this just a wicked dream? He wasn't sure, also he wasn't sure whether it really mattered to him anymore…

Mukuro made him feel strange, and surely, he was afraid, but he was also curious of this new sensation; lost in his thoughts, tsuna totally missed his chance to escape, if he even had one to begin with. But when he finally came to his senses again, he felt two large hands glide up his legs, caressing his inner thighs; the weird heat started to spread in his stomach again, and also between his legs. The tall man purred again, and slowly rubbed his own erection against the teens groin. The vongola cried out in pleasure, his hands clawing into the ground for support. Mukuro kept grinding the brunette, until he was no more than a writhing, panting mess beneath him.

With a snap of the illusionists slender fingers, Tsuna's last bits of clothing vanished in blue flames. Mukuro licked his lips hungrily at the sight before him. His long, pale fingers wrapped around the teens erection, which was already leaking with pre-cum. He rubbed his thumb over the head, before stroking the whole length _painfully slow_, making the vongola moan under his teasing touch, Tsunas caramel eyes lust-clouded and begging for more.

Mukuro just smirked and quickened his pace, adding more pressure, until he felt the teen being close to climax; with a devilish glint in his eyes he stopped in mid-movement. The small mafia-boss groaned in anticipation and hazily gazed at the illusionist. Mukuro gave him a sinister grin.

"Beg for it.", he demanded slyly.

Tsuna blushed a deep crimson; didn't know what to say.

"B-but…I-it's…em..embarrassing…", he whined, avoiding the taller mans eyes.

Mukuro just chuckled and gave the younger males member a playful squeeze. The teen gasped and shuddered in excitement.

"I want you to say it~", whispered the bluenette seductive. Tsuna lowered his gaze and bit his lip; his body was craving for the illusionists touch, his head was a mess, he couldn't think clearly; he shivered in need, panting hard.

"M-mukuro-san…p-please...make…make me..c-come…", muttered the brunette, flushing a dark red.

"Mmmm~", hummed the topping male satisfied. "_I'll be glad to…_"

He bent down and kissed the vongolas boss hungrily, prying his tongue deep into tsunas mouth, while pumping his erection. The teen gasped into the kiss, pressing himself closer to the bluenettes body; the heat spreading in his body, the feeling in his stomach worsening, and with one last quick pump, he came all over mukuros hand, arching his back and crying into the kiss.

Pleased, the illusionist withdrew from the brunettes mouth, giving his kiss-swollen lips a last peck. With a smirk, he looked at his hand, covered in the vongola semen, before slowly and alluringly, putting his hand to his mouth and started licking it off.

Tsuna blushed furiously at seeing this, put couldn't look away either; staring at the display embarrassed, engrossed…and a bit aroused.

This didn't go unnoticed by the illusionist, and without a warning, he pushed the brunette to the floor again and pinned his wrists with his left hand above the teens head. Taken by surprise, tsuna yelped when a slick finger suddenly pried between his legs and prodded at his entrance. Startled and blushing the teen stared at his penetrator in embarrassment.

"M-Mukuro…! W-what are..you d-doing…?"

The blunette flashed him a sly grin and thrust a finger into him. Tsuna yelped and winced at the intrusion.

"Do you think you are the only one who is going to have fun here?", he smiled and added a second finger into the teens hole, scissoring them, stretching his inner walls, preparing him for something way bigger than fingers to come. At last, he pushed a third digit through, thrusting in and out of the smaller male, who writhed and mewled at the strange feeling, until Mukuro felt the teen suddenly tighten around his fingers and cry out loudly, arching his back and clawing his fingers into the ground.

"Found it~", the man smiled, mapping the point in his mind. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, chuckling at the small whimper the brunette uttered at the loss.

Pushing himself up on his knees, he freed his own aching erection, grinning at the small gasp Tsuna made at the sight. He positioned himself at the teens entrance, re-wrapping his hand around Tsunas now again hard member. He pushed himself inside with one sudden thrust; Tsuna cried out in pain and agony. He never felt so _full _before, it felt like he was being ripped apart form the inside. It took him some moments to adjust, but soon the pain started to fade. Mukuro now began to move, while stroking the teens arousal meanwhile. Tsuna started panting, pleasure started building up inside him again, he wanted the illusionist to go faster. Knowing the vongolas thoughts, Mukuro quickened his pace now, thrusting faster and harder now, while also pumping the brunettes member faster.

The blunette groaned in pleasure; the vongola was so _tight_, his walls were so hot around him. He went faster and repositioned himself, now penetrating the teen even deeper. Tsuna cried out and saw stars before his eyes when mukuro hit his prostate over and over again, he moaned and grabbed unto the taller man's shoulders for support. The dual stimulation from the illusionist pumping his member and penetrating him deep inside made the brunette reach his peak, and with one deep thrust, he was sent over the edge, spasming all over his and mukuros stomach. Feeling the teens walls tightening around him while he came, Mukuro climaxed deep inside the vongola, riding out the orgasm with a few last pounds.

Collapsing on the ground, the illusionist pulled out of the brunette, his fluids slowly running down the teens buttocks.

He grinned down at the panting teen beneath him, the cheeks flushed, the body glistening with sweat, the eyes glowing from the aftermath of the orgasm.

"Now you're mine, Vongola Jyuudaime.", he declared and kissed the teen deeply and passionately…

xxx

"Oy Dame-tsuna! What are you doing, stop slacking off, this is a fight!"

Tsuna looked around the room, confused. The small shape of his home-tutor, bianchi and gokudera, laying unconsciously on the ground…

He looked down on himself; his clothes were still in place, even his mittens…just that they weren't mittens, but his X-gloves. Wait…hadn't his Deathperation flame extinguished earlier? He put his hand to his forehead, just to feel the strange, but also familiar sensation of his Dying Will Flame. So this all didn't happen?

"Watch out, behind you!", shouted Reborn. He could dodge the attack the Illusionist had aimed at him at last second. He gave the blunette a puzzled look, wondering if he maybe just had a wicked day-dream…

Suddenly, Mukuro disappeared from his sight, and he felt two strong arms grabbing him from behind again; only that this time, it felt less like a grip than more like an embrace…

Cold lips touched his neck just for a second, then they were gone. He struggled out of the man's hold swirled around.

Mukuro gave him his usual smirk, but Tsuna could see a strange glint in his eyes. The brunette blushed fiercely and aimed a punch at the illusionist.

_See? You are mine at last…_

**So? What do you think? Sorry for taking an eternity to upload this^^'**

**I had most of it ready for months now, but somehow I got a writers block and just couldn't finish it…**

**So anyways I'm sorry if the story changes strangely in the middle of the lemon…**

**I've already got some new ideas for "What If…?"s, for example for D27, but in don't know when I will post the next part…**

**I think I'm gonna concentrate on my FMA-stories and –skills for now, cuz I'm currently into that…**

**If you have any suggestions/requests for episodes, please POST THEM! You know, sometimes you just watch a certain episode and think: "This is just perfect!", but its a lot work watching the episodes actually searching for yaoi moments…**

**You know how that works:**

**Search for it and you won't find it; but when you stop searching for it, you suddenly stumble over it!^^**

**I'm living on your reviews, so if you have the time, please leave one, tell me your opinion suggestions, criticism, anything. I'm always glad to hear what you think.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and forgive my poor English, the short lemon and the crappy end^^'**

**Love ya all and keep reading~! **


End file.
